1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lint filter and particularly to a lint filter for filtering lint from a stream of air emanating from a clothes dryer and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
A problem commonly encountered with the use of the conventional clothes dryer and the like is the disposal of lint separated from the clothes during the drying process. Frequently the exhaust gases from the dryer, together with the lint, dust particles, and the like, are merely dispersed into the atmosphere. Many of these known devices require water in a container without maintaining a water level, thus causing back pressure at times or too much clearance letting lint escape to the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,276, filed Sep. 27, 1989 by Robert Walsh discloses an air filter and humidifier combined using a water container causing maintenance problems. Further the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,127, filed Sep. 21, 1990 consists of a lint bag to catch the line after cleaning the inner bag filter. It is reusable. The bag would need to be cleaned after each load to be effective, that being an inconvenience to keep it cleaned. Further in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,148, issued Mar. 4, 1958, to E. C. Olsen, comprising a lint filter to trap the lint but which uses water in cleaning the filter--thus using an outside water supply along with drain pipes--making it not compactable. Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,340, filed Aug. 11, 1988 by Alan Gutschmit, a lint control apparatus more for industrial use has no easy means for cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,018, issued Nov. 19, 1963 to J. J. Bonner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,485, issued to Richard J. Genessi: Both patents are using water to trap the lint.